Vampire Christmas Carols 2011
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: A Countdown to xmas. The vampire's are singing Christmas carols in their own way. There will be a chapter a day till Xmas
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Christmas carols**

**This is just some random Christmas thing that just popped in my head. The vampire's are singing Christmas carols in their own way. **

**And look I'm not a song writer this is just for fun! **

It is Christmas Eve at Garside Grange. All the breather-children were enjoying their holidays and making the most of it like putting the Christmas tree up, having a party, and wrapping up presents for tomorrow. But for the Dracula's... well let's say The Count is not really the star of the Christmas tree.

He sat sulking on his throne like a child who has been grounded for a month. His son Vladimir Dracula aka Vlad sat at the other end of the table rolling his eyes at his father's moodiness while he wrote his Christmas cards. Trying to get his father in a better mood Vlad said ,

"I got a Christmas card saved for the lovely Miss McCauley if you want to send her one."

The Count glared at his son in frustration. Vlad carried on,

"Woman like Christmas cards maybe this is a chance to tell her how you feel."

"We're vampire's Vladimir!" snapped the Count "we do not send Christmas cards!" and with that he snapped his fingers and the Christmas cards burst into flames.

"Thanks a bunch!" Vlad said angry slamming is fist against the table "I have worked all night to write them."

"You shouldn't bother" his father sneered "you should be spending your nights out there hunting, not writing cards that will go in the recycle bin next month!"

"Its tradition."

"A _breather _tradition!"

"Whatever," then Vlad stopped and paused "I know what will cheer you up! A sing-a-long."

"A what?"

"Yeah vampire's sing on Christmas don't they so let's sing!"

"Who are you and what have you done with my son?" asked the Count sarcastically.

Vlad laughed "I only want to get into the Christmas spirit."

"Ok" sighed the Count "you start"

"Ok" said Vlad awkwardly "but you sing along with me afterwards."

The count nodded in agreement and Vlad started singing;

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la<br>'Tis the season to be jolly..." _

"STOP!" boomed the Count with his hands over his ears "it's too jolly! Too happy!"

"Christmas songs are meant to be like that!" said Vlad.

"Not in the vampire world!" grinned the Count "this is how you sing a Christmas song!" And so the Count sang;

_Deck the halls run red with blood  
>Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, ha-ha-ha-ha (evil laughter)<br>'Tis the season to be filled with evil  
>Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, ha-a-ha-ha (evil laughter)<em>

"Nice" Vlad rolled his eyes then Ingrid burst through the door.

"I heard singing!" she said is disgust "it's bleeding my ears!"

"We're singing Christmas songs," said Vlad "not that you would want any think to do with it."

"Why not!" Ingrid said smugly "I can sing way better than you all."

The Count laughed "a _girl _better than a man at singing! That's really made my night!"

"Really are you sure about that?" Ingrid giggled "because it sounded like a drunken peasant singing if you ask me." The Count flashed a face of anger and lighting struck.

"Look before we get into a fight" said Vlad calmly "how about we solve this problem with little competition."

"Yeah" said Ingrid "whoever sings the best wins."

"Yes but who will judge us?" said the Count.

"I will!" cried Vlad "but it would be better if we had more contestants and more judges."

"Well we have Erin," said Ingrid "she's a good singer you hear her in the shower all the time."

"And Bertrand could be second judge," said the Count "but it still doesn't sound like enough."

"We have Zoltan" said Vlad "he could be a judge too. We have Renfield I think he would want to sing."

"What about me!" cried a small voice from under the table it was Wolfie, he'd been there the whole time.

"How about you can be the host" said Vlad.

"Ok" said Wolfie but then he asked "what's a host?"

"It's someone who presents the competition" said Ingrid "like Dermot O'Leary who presents the Xfactor."

"Wait!" snapped the Count "How do you know who presents the Xfactor? We don't have a TV!"

"None of you business."

"Ok" said Vlad "let's get this show on the road."

**Hey guys listen up I will post a chapter everyday for the countdown to Christmas! Is you have any requests for a Christmas song just let me know and I will make it more **_**vampireic **_**or if you have any ideas on a vampire Christmas song let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Christmas carols **

And so the room was set out. The long dining hall table was set out for the judges. They managed to make a huge space in the middle of the floor for the contestants. Now what was leaved was to get everyone joined in. It wasn't that hard to convince Renfield he was very eager to show off his Transylvanian twists. Bertrand and Zoltan wasn't so hard either they would do whatever Vlad told him too. But Erin was a different case she was very shy about singing in public. The only person who could convince her was Ryan but Ingrid had sent him away for Christmas she said he was becoming too annoying.

So it was up to her true love Vlad

"Please Erin" he begged "you're a lovely singer, it's fun"

"No" she said "I will not sing!"

"Even for me?"

Erin pulled a face and sighed "only if you sing a duet with me at the end"

"Deal"

And so the compaction began. Wolfie in a smart suite came to the middle of the floor and spoke loud and clear "Vampire's and vampires, Werewolf's and breathers welcome to Vampire's Christmas Carol's with your host Wolfie"

Everyone clapped lazily

"And our judges: Vladimir Dracula, Bertrand De Fortunessa and Zoltan. And our acts Count Dracula, Ingrid Dracula and Renfield. Each act will sing three different Christmas songs but first up is Ingrid Dracula singing 'All I Want for Christmas is Your Blood'"

Ingrid with great confidence strolled up to the stage and pushed poor Wolfie out the way. Vlad whispered in Bertrand's ear

"Every song is going to be about blood isn't it?"

Bertrand nodded

The Ingrid in a voice so squarcky and so off tune she sung

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the peasant_

_They can just all scream and bleed  
>I don't need box's of presents<em>

_Filled with diamond's and jewels  
>Queen of Darkness won't make me happy<br>With a throne and kingdom to rule  
><em>

_I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is your Blood<em>

_Your Blood baby..."_

"Shut Up!" screamed Bertrand "we vampire's have very sensitive hearing you know"

"I know" said Ingrid evilly "I'm a vampire myself"

"Well for a vampire you hearing is rubbish" Bertrand carried on "honestly you sound like Christmas turkey being stuffed alive"

Vlad shot a face of anger "don't be so rude Bertrand" then he turned to Ingrid "It was good Ingrid just try to keep in tune next time"

Ingrid look even more angry

"For all my years I've been listing to singing" said Zoltan "I have never heard anything so defying in my life"

Ingrid's eye's grew red lighting flashed her fang's bared and suddenly she screamed in anger and with vampire speed ran to her room

Silence

"Well I think she took it rather well" said the Count

"Next!" said Vlad it was Redfield's turn

While Renfield showed off his Transylvanian twists. Ingrid was sulking in her room

"How dare that Bertrand say I sound like a Christmas turkey!" she cried "I'm the best singer in this family, I can't let my father win!"

Then an idea popped in her head

"I know I will cheat my way into wining, all I have to do is hide a CD player play the song and I just have to mouth the words it's so simple I better get ready" and with that she took out the hidden CD player from under the floor boards found a Christmas CD from her chestier draws and went slowly down stairs.

"That was very good Renfield" Vlad said uncertainly after Renfield had finished his Transylvanian twists "just try not to break dads throne again"

The Counts eyes were glowing red as he glazed at Renfield

"Perhaps we should take a break" Bertrand suggested they all agreed. The Count ordered Renfield to mend the Count throne. Vlad and Bertrand when to the blood cellar for 'refreshments' Wolfie went off to play with if teddy, Erin went to her room to do her make-up, Zoltan went for a wander around the castle and the Count stormed to his room.

This was a perfect opportunity for Ingrid. With Renfield too busy mending the throne Ingrid sneaked past Renfield and hid the CD player behind the curtain and all Ingrid has to do was snap he figures and the CD will do all the work for her.

This was too easy.

**Only 6 more days to xmas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Christmas carols **

Five minutes later the show was back on. The judges sat in their seats. With a glass of soya blood in hand Vlad called out the next contestant and guess who it was...Yes it was Count Dracula. He proudly marched onto the stage. He looked like an idiot. Vlad had to bite his lip with one of his fangs to stop himself from laughing.

"Tonight" started the Count "I will sing and old favourite of mine "Jingle bells."

"The prince of Darkness" Ingrid teased "singing Jingle Bells?"

"Shut up you!" he snarled at Ingrid.

"Can we just get on with it" snapped Vlad and so The Count sang

"_Dashing through the village  
>On a horseless carriage,<br>Over the fields we go,  
>Laughing all the way;<br>Drinking breathers dry,  
>Making their mothers cry,<br>What fun it is to ride and sing  
>A sleighing song tonight<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
>Jingle all the way!<br>O what fun it is  
>To kill loads of breathers" <em>

"Amazing lyrics Count Dracula" said Bertrand "well done!"

"Very entering master and a great voice" said Zoltan.

"It was out of tune, the words made me sick and it took all the fun out of Christmas" said Vlad bitterly.

"There if just no pleasing you" said the Count and he stormed off to the other end of the room to sulk.

"Next" said Wolfie "we have Erin" Erin came shyly to the middle of the floor her checks were red and her eyes were looking down to the floor

Vlad gave her an encouraging smile and said "ready when you are" and sang in a voice so beautiful the whole room went silent

"_Last Christmas  
>I gave you my heart<br>But the very next day you gave it away  
>This year<br>To save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special..." <em>

When she was done everyone clapped Vlad clapped the loudest. It was probably the only song that didn't contain blood or murder.

"Amazing! I greatest singer we've had well done!" cheered Vlad.

"Nice work Breather" said Bertrand "just try to put the word 'Blood' in next time."

"Not bad mistress Erin" that's all Zoltan had to say. Erin gave a huge smile and thanked the judges and went to join the others.

"Next singing her second song is Ingrid" said Wolfie.

Ingrid went on the stage with a smug smile on her face, Vlad knew when Ingrid smiled like that was when something was wrong. All of a sudden she snapped her fingers and the CD player started and the song played but not in the way she wanted it to. You see the song playing was sung by a man, Johnny Mathis, singing When A Child Is Born **(If you've not heard of the song you haven't lived) **

Vlad to everyone's surprise burst out laughing. Soon enough everyone was joining in. Ingrid flushed a deep red, her eyes were black, thunder cracked and the poor CD player smashed. The atmosphere in the room was tense they all stopped laughing. Ingrid bellowed

"No one laughs at the Queen of Darkness! NO ONE!"

And for the second time that day Ingrid stormed to her room.

Bertrand says.

"Anyone up for another break?"

**5 days to go**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Christmas Carols **

Ingrid had never been so humiliated since Vlad blew her out in the sun.

"I cannot lose! I cannot lose!" she kept muttering to herself as she paced her room then an idea struck her.

"I know I don't have to sing to win the competition do I?" she laughed "if all the other contestants 'backed out' then I'm in with more than a chance in wining, but how will I do this?" She snuck into her coffin "no one can suspect me, but knowing my brother he will suspect something." With vampire hearing Ingrid heard Erin climbing up the stairs to her room 'she'll be coming to see how I am,' thought Ingrid 'this is my chance! Vlad did say she was the best singer in the competition'.

Erin knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Hello Ingrid" she said gently "I just came to check in on you, you've been very upset today."

"I'm fine" I say innocently "I shouldn't of have cheated"...as if...

"Well I'm just glad to see you're ok, is there anything you need?"

"Well, if you don't mind I left my jacket in the training room you wouldn't mind getting it, will you?"

"Sorry Ingrid I'm forbidden to step foot in there again."

"Oh come on, everyone is in the throne room they won't go out and I'm ashamed to go down there at the moment."

"Ok" said Erin "but you own me ok."

"Ok" say's Ingrid and she watches Erin go down to the Training room, time to tell Bertrand!

Ingrid with vampire speed shoot down to the throne room. She found Bertrand in the corner away from everyone else, what luck.

"Hello Bertrand" she said cheerfully.

"What do you want Ingrid?" he asked but not friendly.

"Just came to ask is Erin aloud in the training room?"

"No why ask"

"Because I just saw her go down before, kind of suspicious if you ask me."

"We need to tell Vlad we need to disqualify her from the competition."

"No" said Ingrid harshly "don't tell Vlad he would only make excuses for her, you should deal with her yourself"

"But I can't kill her"

"No you can't but you hide her away during the compertison and tell everyone she misses her brother and went to look for him."

"But then she would just tell the truth at the end."

Just hypnotise her, no one will know and better than you."

So it was agreed, Ingrid went up stairs out of the way while Bertrand made his way to the training room. Erin was still screeching for Ingrid's jacket (Which wasn't really there) when Bertrand snuck up behind her. Just as Erin turned around to Bertrand took hold of Erin with his hand over his mouth and he took her to the dungeons.

"Right is everyone here" Vlad asked.

"Here" said Ingrid coming into the room.

"Here" said the Count .

"Here" said Wolfie.

"Here master Vlad" said Zoltan.

"Here master" said Renfiled .

"Ok" said Vlad "but where are Erin and Bertrand?"

Bertrand suddenly came into the room with a sad look on his face .

"What wrong" Vlad asked .

"Bad news, Erin has gone to find her brother, she misses him too much."

"Well why didn't she tell me?"

"She knew you would try to stop her."

"I don't believe that for a second."

Bertrand shrugged his shoulders "she said she would be back tomorrow."

"I'm going to look for her!"

"No Vlad" said Bertrand "this is something she probably wants to do on her own."

Vlad stopped and but his face in his hands in despair.

"She will come back tomorrow" said Ingrid gently "but right now let's get on with competition."

Vlad had to give in and he sat down with Bertrand and Zoltan on the judges table.

"Next is Renfield" said Wolfie.

Meanwhile Erin was locked the dungeons. It wasn't like last time when Bertrand tied her hands with rope indeed it was handcuffs. She heard the recorded playing to one of Renfield stupid dances. The show had started without her. When she though more about it "Ingrid's jacket wasn't in the training room like she said and how would Bertrand have known where I was when he was with the others. Ingrid must of told him and sent him to kidnap me...but why" then a thought struck her is "it to get rid of me because Vlad said I was the best singer?" I felt so stupid I should have seen this coming. Ingrid will do anything to win even if it was for a stupid singing competition.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire Christmas Carols **

"Singing his second song is Count Dracula" said Wolfie "singing Bloody Christmas"

Vlad whispered to Bertrand

"Seems my prediction was right, every song dad sings is going to be about blood"

_I'm dreaming of a Bloody Christmas  
>With every breather I bite<br>May your days be filled with torture and pain_

_And may all your Christmases be dreaded_

"You just ruined a beautiful Christmas song" said Vlad "is there nothing in that head of yours that doesn't contain blood."

"Yes" said the Count in defence "ruling the world."

"Thought as much."

"I don't care what Vlad says master" said Zoltan "I think you we're sensational."

"I agree with the dog" said Bertrand.

"I'm a wolf actually."

"Next!" shot Vlad.

"Oh but Vlad I don't have a song ready," cried Ingrid.

"Well master" said Renfield "I could do my final now while Mistress Ingrid is coming up with a song."

"We have no choice" said Bertrand "come up with a Christmas song fast" he said to Ingrid "I don't think I could stand more off Renfield's Transylvanian twists."

Ingrid smirked and walked out the room I won't be long," she said and she made her way to the blood cellar. When she got there she took out the last of the Chateau Peasant ('42) and out her pocket she dripped in the potion that Renfield Sr made to stuck her lips together three years ago and poured it in the Chateau Peasant.

"Dad won't be able to sing if his lips are stuck together," laughed Ingrid.

She went back to the throne room where Renfield was still doing the same Transylvanian twists he's been doing for three time this night. Ingrid saw her dad sat on his throne looking as bored as ever and looking as hungry as ever.

"Here dad" she said handing him the glass of blood "you look peckish."

"Why should I take blood from you?"

"But it's the last bottle of Chateau Peasant ('42)"

"Really?" smiled the Count "Thanks!" and he took the glass of Chateau Peasant from Ingrid's hands and took a sip.

**Sorry I could do a chapter yesterday I was very busy to upload a chapter **

**The chapter will be up tonight **


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampire Christmas carols **

"Ingrid your go!" called Vlad and Ingrid came up and sang.

While this was all happening Erin was still trapped in the dungeons, she had managed to twist her wrists out the handcuffs and undo the rope that bound her legs now all she had to do was open the locked door and she knew just how do it, only if there was a gap at the bottom of the door, had a hair clip and a piece of paper with you and if Bertrand left the key in the keyhole.

Luckily there was a gap under the door and looking though the keyhole it looked like the key was left in. She pulled out of her hair a clip and took out of her handbag her lyric sheet for the contest. She slipped the paper under the door and using the hair clip she pushed the key out the keyhole with a clunk and then she carefully slid paper out of the gap and to her delight the key was there on the paper. She picked it up and unlocked the door and quickly made her way to the throne room.

Vlad was deeply depressed he wasn't listening to Ingrid's dreadful singing he was thinking about Erin he was so worried about her. So he did not expect Erin to bust though the door in breathing heavily and red faced as if she had been running.

"STOP!" she cried "Ingrid's been cheating."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Erin?" said Vlad "What going on?"

"Don't listen to her she's lying," snapped Ingrid "she's saying that because she wants to win."

"Not true!" cried Erin "She tricked me to go down to the training room and told Bertrand I was down there so he could lock me out the way so Ingrid could win!"

"Is this true Bertrand?" Vlad turned to Bertrand sternly. Bertrand said calmly ,

"Yes but I didn't want Ingrid to win, I only locked Erin up because she was rule breaking you know she's not allowed in the training room."

"You should have reported it to me," said Vlad seriously, "you even lied to me when she said she had gone to find her brother."

Vlad sighed "look what has happened to us, it only took a silly competition to turn us against each other. It's Christmas for bats sake we're meant to be doing this like a family."

Everyone stayed silent the competition has been taken too far.

"So what do we do now?" Wolfie asked "do we carry on with the competition?"

"I really can't be bothered anymore" sighed Vlad.

"But Vladdd" whinged Wolfie, "we are having so much fun!"

Vlad didn't say anything.

"Dad" winged Wolfie again "tell him."

But of course the Count couldn't speak, he couldn't open his mouth, Ingrid's potion had worked. Vlad went over to his father's throne and picked up the glass which contained the potion. Vlad sniffed it knew what it contained and shot his eyes at Ingrid.

"What?" she said "I couldn't let anyone in with a chance."

"But hang on" said Bertrand "why would you sabotage the Counts performance if you didn't think he was that good?"

"Well...er...I like I said I..I couldn't t...t...take any c...chances."

Then everyone laughed but this time they were laughing with her not at her then to everyone's surprise Ingrid started to laugh too!

When they were done Vlad ordered Renfield to make an antidote for his father's stuck lips and get some food on the table while the others decided who the winner was to be.

When Renfield had finished putting some food on the table and cured the Count it was time for Wolfie to announce the new winner.

"In fourth place is Ingrid with one point" everyone clapped anyway.

"Then who voted for me?" asked Ingrid.

"Why it was Erin" said Wolfie.

Erin smiled shyly as Ingrid stared at her in shock.

"In third place" continued Wolfie "is Count Dracula with three points."

"Three points!" gasped the Count "I was better than that!"

"Whatever" sighed Vlad.

"In second place," said Wolfie "is Erin with four points."

"What!" boomed the Count "beaten by the breather!"

"Well done Erin" said Vlad taking her hand.

"Then that means in first place is Renfield!" Wolfie gasped.

"YAY!" cried Renfield and he started to do some silly dancing moves, "and you all said you didn't like my performance!"

"We didn't" said Zoltan "but you we're the only one who didn't cheat or was sabotaged."

"Also" continued Vlad "you were willing to do the performance and showed a lot of Christmas spirit that was the most important thing."

"But for now" said the Count "lets tuck in to our Christmas feast."

Everyone agreed and they all tucked in to meaty bloody steak.

_We wish you a merry vampire Christmas  
>We wish you a merry vampire Christmas<br>We wish you a merry vampire Christmas  
>And a happy New Year.<br>Pain and torture we bring  
>To you and your kin;<br>Blood and guts for Christmas  
>And a happy New Year!<em>

_We want some breather blood now!  
>We want some breather blood now!<br>We want some breather blood now!  
>Renfield bring it right now!<br>Pain and torture we bring  
>To you and your kin;<br>Blood and guts for Christmas  
>And a happy New Year!<br>_

Renfield burst through the door

"Anyone asked for blood?"

**Sorry I could upload this for Christmas eve I was busy and I've been rather lazy since **

**So happy New Year! 2012! And ready for Young Dracula season 4**


End file.
